Schizophrénie sexuelle
by Uki96
Summary: DEFI SPLEENIEN: Lorsqu'on se retrouve dans le corps de quelqu'un qu'on désire, quelle serait votre première envie? Napoleon, lui, n'a pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps.


Bonjour *envoie son paquet et disparaît*

 **Disclaimer :** Rien à moi sauf l'histoire  
 **Beta :** Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu  
 **Note :** Le deuxième défi de cette soirée de jeu avec Spleen, je le poste, je vous laisse lire ce grand moment de solitude et d'amusement entre nous XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Pardon ? C'était quoi cette connerie ?

Soit Napoleon avait une gueule de bois d'enfer, et ne voyait pas devant lui soit, ce miroir n'était en fait qu'une vitre, et celui en face de lui imitait sa tête avec une précision digne du plus grand imitateur.

Il regarda Illya de plus près. Avec stupéfaction, le visage s'avança en même temps que le sien, imitant son expression plus que soucieuse.

La gueule de bois partit aussi vite que son manque de sommeil. Oh merde, merde, merde ! Il était dans le corps de _Peril_!

Cela dit, réfléchit l'agent secret, soit c'était un rêve et dans ce cas, tout allait bien soit c'était la réalité et, en toute logique (y en avait-il encore à ce stade ?), Illya devait désormais être en possession de son enveloppe charnelle, parfaite en tout point.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Napoleon-Illya croisa Gaby, qui le regarda avec un petit sourire, avant de rentrer à son tour dans la pièce.

Vérifiant sa montre, l'agent secret se permit un rictus lorsqu'il vit l'heure. Illya venait juste de se coucher, après avoir fait le tour de garde de cette nuit.

Cela allait être l'amusement de toute une vie.

Se glissant silencieusement dans la chambre de son camarade d'espionnage, Napoleon constata en effet qu'il avait raison, et que c'était bien son corps qui dormait actuellement dans le lit.

Il prit le temps de s'admirer. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir s'observer comme ça, avec l'œil d'un étranger.

Son torse était la seule chose qu'il pouvait réellement voir, Illya ayant la fâcheuse habitude de dormir avec un bas de pyjama et la tête enfouie dans les oreillers, là où Napoleon ne s'embarrassait de rien d'autre que son costume d'Adam.

Son torse était vraiment séduisant, une légère fourrure de poils noirs, des muscles dessinés, des pectoraux à se damner et des biceps qui attiraient plus qu'il ne fallait.

Non vraiment, Napoleon était plus que ravi d'avoir ce complexe narcissique. Il s'aimait, et se le rendait bien, mais de voir son meilleur ami (pouvait-on réellement employer ce terme avec _Peril_?) endormi dans son propre corps lui donnait envie de faire une immense blague dont l'ex-blond se souviendrait encore pendant longtemps.

Enlevant le peu de vêtements qu'il portait, l'Américain se posa très délicatement sur le matelas, à côté d'Illya-Napoleon (cela portait vraiment à confusion, cette embrouille de corps).

Souriant dans le vide, il se mit à se caresser son torse… enfin celui d'Illya, doucement. C'était particulier d'avoir ces nouvelles sensations d'un corps qui lui était étranger. Mais il avait là l'immense privilège de découvrir des plaisirs qui lui seraient peut-être interdits, Illya n'ayant jamais vraiment répondu à ses flirts, là où Gaby avait pris un malin plaisir à rembarrer l'espion.

Il caressait donc son torse glabre, avec quelques cicatrices parsemant la peau ici et là. C'était délicieux, c'était comme faire sa toute première fois, tout ce cheminement pour découvrir le corps de l'autre personne.

Napoleon n'était pas quelqu'un de silencieux, alors il se mit à gémir lorsque le sexe d'Illya (ou était-ce son sexe maintenant qu'il était dans ce corps ?) se mit à durcir, excité par les provocations de Napoleon.

Illya, fier agent du KGB, ne dormait toujours que d'un œil. Il fut donc assez rapidement réveillé par des gémissements et des mouvements sur le matelas. Quelqu'un était à côté de lui, en train de se faire plaisir à en juger par les geignements.

Illya jura silencieusement. Cet Américain était encore en train d'essayer une nouvelle technique d'approche pour le draguer.

A cet instant, il eut une idée qui le fit sourire. Il était temps de prendre l'espion à son propre jeu.

Napoleon se figea lorsqu'il sentit le corps à côté de lui bouger, mais reprit tout aussi vite quand rien d'autre ne se passa. C'était terriblement excitant de se toucher alors qu'il était dans le corps d'un homme qu'il désirait, tout en étant à côté dudit homme.

C'était à en avoir une migraine.

Continuant de se faire plaisir, Napoleon ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur et la puissance du sexe d'Illya dans sa main.

Le Russe n'allait jamais en entendre la fin s'il se réveillait à ce moment précis. Il lui rappellerait éternellement qu'il l'avait branlé et qu'il avait aimé ça (en un sens, c'était vrai après tout).

Ce que l'ex-brun n'avait pas prévu, c'était le bras d'Illya se posant sur son ventre, lui bloquant les bras et l'empêchant de se faire plaisir.

Illya sourit discrètement, la tête toujours dans l'oreiller, lorsqu'il sentit l'autre homme arrêter tout mouvement et essayer de pousser son bras posé sur lui.

Illya était fort, c'était indéniable, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne se sentait pas aussi fort que d'habitude. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand le torse du _Cowboy_ était devenu aussi lisse ? Napoleon ne se rasait pas le torse, il était bien trop fier de sa toison pour cela. Illya ouvrit un œil, et observa l'homme à côté de lui.

Avec horreur, il constata que ce n'était pas Napoleon qui se touchait mais bien… lui.

« _Der'me Cowboy_! s'écria-t-il, poussant l'autre homme hors du lit. »

Napoleon fut projeté au sol, mais le corps qu'il occupait était vif, et des réflexes inconnus le sauvèrent d'une bosse sur le front.

« Voyons, _Peril_. Tu n'as pas apprécié le show ? demanda Napoleon, se redressant dans toute sa fierté. »

Illya était rouge. Et pas rouge de colère, plutôt rouge d'embarras.

Napoleon aimait beaucoup cette couleur et décida de profiter encore un peu de la situation.

Il se remit à se toucher lentement, caressant son torse, et son sexe, tout en faisant des mimiques plus que sexuelles en direction d'Illya, qui le regardait comme si une armée de morts venait d'apparaître.

« _Ostanovit' yego !_

\- Oh non, _Peril_ , je n'arrêterais pas ça, c'est magnifique cette tête ! »

Illya se regardait avec une pure horreur. Comment son visage était-il capable de faire… ça ?

Napoleon était décidément en train de s'amuser comme jamais.

Illya était pétrifié, regardant sans le vouloir son propre corps bouger indépendamment de sa volonté, pour effectuer des actions… aguicheuses était un euphémisme. Non là c'était purement sexuel.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son corps. C'était dérangeant et excitant de la même manière.

Illya se rapprocha de l'autre, bien décidé à le faire arrêter…

« Oy ! Napoleon ! »

Napoleon se fit secouer rudement par une main puissante.

« Quoi ? grogna l'espion, se réveillant soudainement sur une chaise.

\- Tu être encore fait drogué, grogna Illya, le détachant de sa chaise. »

Napoleon sourit. Dommage, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une fois de plus, il s'était encore fait avoir, mais Illya était venu à sa rescousse.

« Dis, _Peril_? demanda le brun.

\- _Kakiye_?

\- Tu serais partant pour m'offrir un restaurant et ensuite me montrer si les Russes sont vraiment si inébranlables que ça ? »

Illya grogna. Encore une stupide tactique de ce maudit Américain pour coucher avec lui.

« _Niet_!

\- Je t'aurai à l'usure, _Peril_. Personne ne peut me résister aussi longtemps ! »

Illya leva les yeux au ciel, terminant de détacher le brun. Décidément, il était bien plus attirant quand il était endormi et se la fermait. »

* * *

Et voilàààààààààà. Pas taper, je n'avais qu'une demi-heure pour écrire, en plus j'avais pas fini, j'ai dû le terminer plus tard XD

With my sincerious love  
Uki


End file.
